Les couleurs de la vie
by Kim Bugale
Summary: Je me souviens quasi systématiquement de chacun de mes rêves et j'avais tout simplement envie de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible celui-ci afin de vous le faire partager. Bien que l'écriture soit une véritable passion, mes phrases restent maladroites... Aussi tout commentaire constructif, négatif comme positif, me permettant de m'améliorer est très bien accepté !


**Une belle matinée de juillet - Port Trauhern**

Tout n'était plus qu'effervescence et excitation. Là grouillait de potentiels consommateurs et des marins fraîchement débarqués étalant leurs trophées à leurs pieds... Mais aussi quelques rares trésors des Océans Lointains, ce qui suffisait à la foule pour se mettre dans un tel état, comme toutes les deux semaines d'ailleurs.  
>Les gens s'affairaient de façon désordonnée sur le port, se bousculaient même parfois, afin d'avoir le privilège, et surtout le temps, de mettre la main sur des reliques d'un peuple oublié ou encore sur des perles aussi grosses qu'une pomme. Bien entendu, il fallait être assez fortuné puisque les pêcheurs n'ignoraient en rien la valeur supposée de ces trouvailles. Une personne cependant, plus civilisée peut-être que ces bourgeois collectionneurs, se tenait en retrait, à une bonne centaine de mètres au moins de cette cohue.<p>

C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains et à l'allure svelte, le regard perdu au loin. Il guettait le prochain arrivage, celui que tous savait « privé » puisque réservé au plus riche personnage de la région. Assez riche en tout cas pour détenir trois immenses propriétés sur le continent, toute une collection exotique allant du vivant à l'inerte, et pour investir plus que grassement dans le but d'agrandir son musée personnel bien davantage. Toujours plus encore.  
>Alors que le bateau approchait, il jeta un œil en direction de la masse agglutinée autour des autres navires et ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'il accrocha des regards mauvais. Ou bien étaient-ils simplement envieux après tout ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le jeune homme se prit rapidement d'admiration pour ses chaussures.<br>Il détestait se sentir jugé de la sorte. Son rôle ? Faire l'intermédiaire, voilà tout. Il récupérait les caprices de son patron, vérifiait leur conformité car, oui, il fallait en plus de cela que tout soit parfait, avant de les lui remonter. À chaque fois, cette tâche lui paraissait difficile. Les envies de son embaucheur devenaient de plus en plus irréalistes: si d'abord ses intérêts étaient clairement centrés sur des objets antiques ou des plantes aquatiques, presqu'introuvables sur cette planète, ses motivations changèrent progressivement pour finalement viser à capturer des créatures quasiment uniques en leur genre. Au début, ce virement de bord ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que cela. Puis il apprit vite à ne plus ouvrir les dossiers confiés; le Patron les imprimait toujours par deux: un pour son salarié et un autre pour les chasseurs. La tentation aurait été grande sinon de relâcher ses pauvres vies innocentes et... Il ne pouvait se le permettre parce que c'était sa propre vie contre la leur. Alors il serra un peu plus encore la pochette entre ses mains et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se dissuader de l'ouvrir. C'était encore trop tôt.

Le bateau accosta sans mal et la seconde d'après le capitaine surgissait de sa cabine, sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier sauta avec aisance sur la proue et l'invita à le rejoindre.

« _Belle journée Ryann, n'est-ce pas ?_ », lança le jeune homme avant une franche poignée de mains.

« _Pour toi p't-être mon p'tit, j'ai perdu deux hommes à cause d'ta foutue expédition ! Les parts du gâteau vont s'réduire..._ »

Même si Ryann ne semblait pas affligé du sort connu par ses hommes, le brun devinait par là qu'il faisait allusion à des dettes envers les familles des défunts. Derrière cette apparente froideur et ce sourire inapproprié se cachait un homme au grand cœur, il le savait. Simplement une manière de ne pas se sentir trop affecté sans doute.

« _Enfin..._ », soupira le capitaine. « _J'espère qu'il n'nous blâm'ra pas. Suis-moi Ethan._ »

Ethan le talonnait de près alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cale. La lumière inonda bientôt cette partie du bateau. Là, parmi les caisses aussi bien remplies de crustacés que de poissons, se trouvait un immense drap qui devait probablement recouvrir une cage. Ryann s'avança de quelques pas.

« _On en a eu qu'trois sur les quatre. Dis bien à 'Monsieur' qu'il s'ra très gentil de nous régler quand même dans la totalité... Pour compenser nos pertes._ »

Le messager se contenta d'approuver d'un simple hochement de tête. Il expliquerait la situation, c'était certain, en revanche l'obtempération de son supérieur se révélait moins sûre.  
>Le tissu s'échoua dans un bruissement feutré sur le plancher et Ethan se demanda subitement s'il ne nageait maintenant pas en plein rêve. Ce n'était pas des espèces rares de poissons, oh non. Du moins pas tout à fait. Il ouvrit le dossier, le parcourut brièvement du regard mais n'eut pas la force de vérifier point par point parce que... Eh bien parce que la fascination le submergeait. Sous ses dehors professionnels, le jeune homme intrigué combla la distance qui le séparait de ces créatures.<p>

« _T'as jamais entendu parler d'sirènes toi ou quoi ?_ », se moqua gentiment Ryann en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le brun se pencha en avant et les contempla tour à tour. Son patron avait une lubie loufoque, impossible de le nier, Ethan le comprit bien assez tôt et la brève explication qui avait noirci le document confirmait la douce folie qui l'animait.

« _Une pour chaque saison..._ », murmura Ethan pour lui-même.

La plus farouche avait un teint hâlé et une longue chevelure de neige. Ses yeux acier trahissaient une pulsion sanguinaire, appelaient à la vengeance. L'Hiver, glacial, mordant. Mortel, comme ses crocs acérés nettement dévoilés.  
>À ses côtés se tenait une autre, cheveux et peau dorés, plus calme mais pas pour autant amicale. Elle avait attrapé le bras de sa semblable et l'incitait visiblement à se contrôler, le regard plongé dans les yeux noisette d'Ethan. Les traits de celle-ci étaient plus fins, sa peau plus lisse, plus jeune. L'Été dans toute sa splendeur.<p>

« _Fais attention à n'pas t'laisser charmer hein..._ »

Ethan ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Cachée derrière ses consœurs, le dos plaqué contre la paroi de cet aquarium improvisé, il la vit: crinière rousse, peau pâle légèrement rosée, l'Automne. Ou le Printemps ? Elle semblait fragile, délicate. Le jeune homme plissa soudainement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« _Elle est blessée ?_ », fit-il en se retournant vers Ryann.

Le capitaine observa un moment de réflexion, balayant la pièce du regard avant de lâcher d'une manière tout à fait décontractée:

« _Il s'pourrait bien._ »

« _Notre emplo-_ »

« _J'le sais p'tit, mais des fois t'as pas l'choix dans la vie._ »

Ethan crispa les mâchoires. Toutefois il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Aussi lâcha-t-il rapidement un:

« _Bien. Il faut les sortir d'ici._ »

En l'espace de cinq minutes, l'aquarium improvisé se retrouvait dehors. Les quatre hommes chargés de le transporter soulagèrent leurs bras un instant avant d'entamer la descente difficile sur la terre ferme, sous le regard attentif d'Ethan.  
>Tout se déroula si vite... Un faux pas. Un cri. La chute. Le verre qui explose sur les pavés. L'eau qui fuit en tous sens. Des nageoires happées par l'océan. La crainte, ou bien le soulagement, de voir ces créatures regagner leur véritable place. Encore sonnés, les marins regardèrent leur argent partir au loin en même temps que les sirènes s'enfoncèrent dans ces eaux profondes. Ou presque.<p>

« _Y en a une qui est passée ici mon capitaine !_ »

Les têtes se tournèrent d'une seule de l'autre côté de la digue où un bassin donnait sur une petite grotte. Seule la légère brise troublait la surface de l'eau et il fallait faire preuve d'une certaine imagination pour s'y noyer d'ailleurs. Même la fugitive peina à s'abriter, bien qu'elle finisse par disparaître dans la cavité.

« _Impossible qu'elle s'échappe, y a aucune issue par là. J'y vais_ », proposa un membre de l'équipage, l'air vaillant.

«_ Non je m'en charge._ »

Ces simples mots tombèrent tel un couperet, le silence s'installant aussitôt. Bien qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'Ethan ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme ne regretta pas pour autant ses paroles puisqu'une poignée de secondes plus tard le voilà sautant du quai. Les genoux au sec, il avança prudemment parmi les algues, s'aidant des rochers qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Finalement, le brun arriva sans encombre à hauteur de la grotte. Celle-ci était étrangement lumineuse, sûrement dû à sa faible profondeur, si bien qu'il n'eut pas même à deviner la silhouette de cette pauvre créature dans une éventuelle pénombre.

Son regard anxieux croisa le sien. Comment dédramatiser la situation auprès du Patron quand il la lui rapporterait ? Cette question lui parut bien difficile. Un enfant capricieux, voilà l'effet que ce bourgeois lui faisait. Alors que cet être… La sirène se savait captive une fois encore, à en juger la détresse dans ses yeux d'ambre, néanmoins elle ne chercha pas à fuir à sa rencontre. Peut-être que cela lui semblait désespéré, inutile ? Ils se contentèrent alors de se fixer longuement, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, sans un bruit et sur le qui-vive, comme un prédateur étudierait attentivement sa proie avant de lui sauter à la gorge. Le jeune homme se surprit lui-même. Pourquoi une telle comparaison ? Ethan n'avait rien d'un chasseur et n'en serait jamais un. Les trophées, partir en terre inconnue pour y traquer le gibier… Non cela ne lui disait rien. Il se détendit -et elle dû le ressentir puisqu'elle en fit tout autant- ; à peine toutefois : le poids de la culpabilité écrasait toujours ses épaules. Ce jour-là plus qu'un autre, il se sentait si impuissant, si désemparé. Que cette sirène se retrouve ici compliquait cruellement les choses. Ethan ne pouvait la relâcher sous les yeux de tant de spectateurs, quand bien même les trois quarts du butin s'était fait la malle. « En quoi un rendement de pêche moindre inciterait les marins à rendre leurs prises à l'océan ?! » lui crierait son supérieur, et celui-ci n'aurait pas tout à fait tort. Il s'accroupit lentement à l'entrée de la grotte, détaillant une dernière fois son visage attendrissant et surtout interrogateur. Ethan ne comprit pas lui-même son geste : sa main se présenta naturellement à l'inconnue. Elle faisait partie d'une toute autre civilisation, un monde on ne pouvait plus différent, après tout, pourquoi s'attendait-il qu'elle réagisse comme une amie de longue date ?

Et pourtant, contre toute attente, l'Automne glissa délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) Les autres qui doivent suivre seront également courts. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !


End file.
